The invention relates generally to wire fabrics for mattresses, cushions and the like and to link chains for use in such wire fabrics, and to methods of manufacturing such link chains and wire fabrics.
The invention also relates to apparatus for fabricating such link chains and such wire fabrics.
In the past, as shown in FIG. 1, link chains 2 and wire fabrics made therefrom have been constructed by machines which twisted the bite portions or eyes 4 of successive wire links 6 in opposite rotative directions so that the eyes 4 of the links 6 in the chains 2 were alternately twisted in opposite directions.
Attention is directed to the Hendershot U.S. Pat. No. 3,166,947, issued Jan. 26, 1975.